


Disturbed Recharge Cycle

by DJDTarn



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJDTarn/pseuds/DJDTarn
Summary: Prowl has a nightmare about Praxus Jazz comes to the rescue
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Disturbed Recharge Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story so I'll apologize now for the grammar, spelling, and punctuation errors. Please leave thought or recommendations in the comments!

Dimming the light to his room Prowl slowly made his way to the berth, it had been a long day filled with work and dealing with the twins consistently. Laying on his side he adjusted to have his sensor panels face the door, so they could receive bits of information in case of emergency. He began his recharge protocols, optics dimming to black as he slowly let the claws of recharge take him. 

~~~~~~~~

Prowl watched through the vid screen as the city he once called home burned. The seekers high-pitched engines screaming as they dropped bomb after bomb on the beautiful city. His vents stalled only for a moment before he turned stiffly to face the others to instruct them to set up search parties.  
Prowl stumbled into his office, finally alone he broke down. His sensor panels dropped and his body shook as silent sobs racked his body. Everything hurt from the destruction of Praxus to the mechs quiet whispers of him being sparkless, for not mourning and only thinking about work. 

"How can you stand there and not shed a tear for your city you drone," One mech snarled his way as he passed. Other taunting voices hissed at him "You should have been there, you should have died with your city you are and enforcer of Praxus."  


~~~~~~~~~

Jolting up from where he laid Prowl vents heaved as he shook from the nightmare. His eyes dropped to his shaking servos, he began squeezing them together tightly hoping that it would stop. This had been the worst memory loop he has had in years, the most likely because of being stranded on a stage planet, over worked and stressed.

Lost in thought he almost missed the quiet knock on his door, glancing up he almost ignored it, but they knocked again. Taking a deep breath he gathered his processor and stood from his berth heading to the door and sending the code to open it. There in the dimly lit hallway Jazz stood his blue visor filled with concern.

"Hey Prowler ya' okay mech?" He asked as he scanned the mech up and down taking in the shivering doorwings and fidgeting serves, something Prowl did not do often unless under stress or pressure.

"I am fine Jazz what bring you to my quarters?" He asked in his usual monotone voice.

"You can't lie to me Prowl I heard yeah yelling and crying from my room mech. Bad recharge cycle?" He questioned, while smoothly stepping into Prowls quarters giving him no chance to close the door in his face.  
Prowl hesitated before giving a small nod. "It was about Praxus." he whispered solemnly, his doorwings dropping from there high posture to one of distress.  
Jazz frowned sympathetically before reaching out and pulling Prowl into an embrace, carefully massaging his back. "It's okay Prowler we all have bad days," He murmured into his audio receptor. "Would you like me to stay?"

Prowl nodded his head, servos clenching on Jazz's back, before letting go to head towards his berth. Laying down on his side, his wings fanned out behind him, he waited for Jazz to join him. Jazz slid onto the berth with him, wrapping his arms around Prowl he sang a soft praxian lullaby. Jazz sang two quiet songs after that watching as Prowl began to relax, and when you thought he was finally in recharge he began to rub his back in random shapes and patterns. His mind unconsciously writing 'I' 'L' 'O' 'V' 'E' 'Y' 'O' 'U'. When he noticed Jazz quickly stopped rubbing his back thankful that Prowl was asleep.


End file.
